Ensa-Taya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Ensa-Taya (disambiguation). |id = 860165 |idalt = |no = 8188 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137 |normal_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 12, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 97, 100, 102, 105, 108, 110, 113, 116, 118, 121, 124, 126, 129, 132, 134, 137, 140, 142 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mythical deity from a higher plane of existence. It was a world of still darkness, devoid of light and sound. The surface was bleak and desolate, but there were intact structures, presumably from past civilizations. For a millennium, this landscape endured, as though immune to the ravages of time. Then, in a paradoxical phenomenon, an eerie chime reverberated through the crevasses of the earth. Within the tenebrous subterranean depths, a shriveled husk began to vibrate periodically. Eventually, it started to peel and a violet glow illuminated the caverns. An entity in the form of a nubile and tantalizing lady emerged from a timeless slumber. She possessed immense powers, but was filled with darkness and an uncontrollable desire for death and destruction. She also had a regal and vain disposition. Yearning servants to wait upon her and gaze upon her beauty, she summoned void elementals and spirit-insects, enslaved to do her bidding and beautify the subterranean areas. While in her presence, her subjects would ominously chant her name: Ensa-Taya. |summon = Gaze upon my majesty, foolish mortal! Hey! Where are you looking at?! Such impudence. As expected from a lowly beast. |fusion = O-hohoho! I now give you my divine permission... to worship the ground I walk upon! |evolution = | hp_base = 4423 |atk_base = 1721 |def_base = 1531 |rec_base = 1452 | hp_lord = 6318 |atk_lord = 2459 |def_lord = 2187 |rec_lord = 2074 | hp_anima = 7060 |rec_anima = 1876 |atk_breaker = 2657 |def_breaker = 1989 |def_guardian = 2385 |rec_guardian = 1975 |def_oracle = 2088 |rec_oracle = 2371 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Singular Enigman |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk and Spark damage |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk, 80% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Twilight Crusade |bbdescription = 40 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict ailments, +55 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Sable Calamity |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts Spark damage |sbbnote = 600% + 250% x HP / max base HP, 250% boost to BB Atk, 90% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 860166 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Rare Summon Available: **Apr 7 7:00 ~ Apr 14 6:59 PST (2016) **Feb 1 7:00 ~ Feb 4 6:59 PST (2017) **Apr 23 7:00 ~ Apr 26 6:59 PST (2017) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 3 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Ensa1 }}